


Window or Aisle?

by theyneverhaveanextractionplan



Series: The Official Strike Team Delta Log of Fucked Up Missions [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyneverhaveanextractionplan/pseuds/theyneverhaveanextractionplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD has all the government funding they could ever want, yet they couldn't spend $40 extra to get Natasha and Clint seats next to each to other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window or Aisle?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only thing I own is the story.  
> AN: This is just a quick one-shot to help my writer’s block with F*ck Off Romanov

The hustle and bustle at JFK Airport was higher than usual due to the blizzard outside. So many people were flying off to exotic places to escape the horrid weather. Clint and Natasha were on their way to Rome to take down some Italian mafia. 

“Unbelievable,” Clint huffed as they got in line to board the plane.

“Clint, Fury didn’t want to spend forty bucks to let us have seats next to each other fine. It’s not like we have to join the mile high club every single time we fly. And besides, one person in between us… how bad could it be? I’ll even let you have the aisle seat,” she said kissing him quickly and handing the lady her boarding pass. Clint just sighed and shook his head, not in the mood to argue.

“Have a nice flight, sir,” the lady said handing him back his boarding pass and gesturing for them to get on the plane. Natasha pulled Clint onto the plane and they looked for their seats.

“There, row 17,” Natasha said. When they reached their row, Clint took one look at the passenger they would be near and cussed under his breath. “Sh. Don’t be rude,” Natasha swatted at his arm.

“OH! Hi there!” the large woman sitting in the middle seat of the three. She was loud, fat, and very southern. Clad in a floral dress that exposed her huge thighs, and a huge sun hat. Natasha just forced a smile onto her face, and told her that she needed the window seat. “Oh honey I can’t get up again, just climb over me.” Clint just coughed to cover up his laughter and Natasha glared at him. “Oh- ouch- ok- wow you’re limber-“after a few uncomfortable minutes Natasha and Clint were in their seats. “I’m Carrie,” the woman almost shouted.

“Lily,” Natasha smiled.

“Steve,” Clint added. Carrie nodded, the movement of her head causing her hat to hit Natasha in the breast and Clint in the eye.

“Oh sorry! I think I just hit your boobie,” Carrie tilted her head to look at Natasha’s breast (hitting Clint’s face again) and her eyes widened. “My, that is large,” Clint choked on his water, “are they real!?” Carrie asked rudely and then poked Natasha’s breast, causing Clint to spit out his water. Natasha blinked rapidly and nodded sheepishly at Carrie, attempting to scoot further away from the woman who seemed to have no filters or boundaries.

“Would you like the chicken, fish, or vegetarian meal?” the flight attendant asked.

“I’ll have the chicken,” Clint said.

“The fish for me, please,” Natasha said.

“Shoot I’ll have one of each,” Carrie replied.

“Ma’am you can only have one, we don’t have enough food for each passenger to have all three.” Carrie gasped, and threw her hands up, when they came back down they hit Clint’s balls. He inhaled sharply curling in on himself, while Natasha patted his neck from the other seat. 

“I’m such a klutz, gimme a chicken one doll.” The flight attendant nodded and handed them each their respected trays. After they ate Clint plugged in his headphones and blasted St. Vincent. While Natasha attempted to sleep with Carrie blabbering her ear off.

***  
Once they landed in Rome, the pair of assassins ran off the plane as fast as they could. Natasha trying to unkink her neck, and Clint trying not to strain his balls.

“Worst.” Clint huffed.

“Flight.” Natasha added.

“Ever.” He finished. 

Their mission went by smoothly and they on a flight back to SHIELD in no time.

“Hey Tasha look, we’re next to each other this time!” Clint said bouncing excitedly like the child he was. They stepped onto the plane and took their seats, Natasha curling into Clint’s side contently. 

“OH MY GOSH! LILY! STEVE! IS THAT Y’ALL? WELL LA DI DA, AIN’T THAT THE DAMNDEST THANG?” A voice from behind them shouted. It was gonna be a long flight.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry, I had no idea how to be southern.


End file.
